


Your turn

by dingdongrumba



Series: Tumblr drabble requests [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Komaeda lets himself be satisfied for a change lol, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongrumba/pseuds/dingdongrumba
Summary: A change of dynamic that was long overdue
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Tumblr drabble requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900561
Kudos: 138





	Your turn

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr drabble request! This time the prompt was "Let me take care of you tonight."
> 
> I'm soft for them,,,,

Komaeda smiled against Hinata’s lips as he continued to savor his mouth, letting out pleased hums every now and then to show how appreciative he really was, drawing him in further by the face but pushing him back at the same time with his body. Hinata moaned into the kiss, already feeling his dick filling up with interest at Komaeda’s advances.

He heard a light chuckle coming from above him and that’s what made him realize that Komaeda had successfully pushed him on top of the couch without him even noticing. Humming pleasedly, Komaeda began shifting his kisses down Hinata’s jaw, then neck, collarbone, getting rid of any buttons that might obstruct him on his way down.

Hinata could only let out short exhales as Komaeda worked his way across his chest, leaving a teasing wet path that caused his head to lose any ability to think properly, this guy really had an ability to make him abandon any and all coherent thoughts he may try to form. It wasn’t until Komaeda eagerly mouthed his erection on top of his jeans that Hinata was able to snap back from his lust filled brain.

“W-Wait, hold on, stop.” Taken aback, Komaeda complied and sat up, not without a worried expression on his face. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong and no, I don’t want us to  _ completely _ stop.” Hinata added quickly before Komaeda’s usual self-deprecating rambles could even have a chance to form.

Komaeda closed his mouth, which was probably about to ask the exact things Hinata had predicted, then opened it again. “What is it, then?”

“It’s just…” Hinata looked down on himself, then back up at Komaeda’s eyes trying to communicate just how serious this was for him. “We’ve been together for like a week, right? But it’s always been you pleasuring me and then you cum with your own hand or while I’m- uh…”

“Fucking me?” He offered. A blush spread across Hinata’s face.

“Y-Yeah. So, I was thinking we could maybe change the pace a little bit? I could do something for you for a change.”

“Oh, haha, Hinata-kun that’s not necessary! I am but a worthless piece of trash that’s content enough with being able to please you, I don’t need you to do anything f-”

“Oh, fuck off with that already!” Hinata snapped before Komaeda could even finish the sentence. Within seconds, Komaeda found himself switching places with Hinata on top of the couch as the former reserve course student was now effectively shutting him up with his mouth.

“I said I wanted to do something for you, so let me do it. Let me take care of you tonight, please? You said you were content with pleasing me, well, pleasing you would make me very happy too, will you let me do it?” Hinata wouldn’t call himself a puppy dog face expert, but he sure tried his damn hardest to look convincing. That seemed to be slightly unnecessary, though, since Komaeda almost instantly sighed before giving him a sheepish smile.

“Well… okay.” The words brought a grin upon Hinata’s face and he gave him a brief peck on the lips before mirroring the path of kisses that Komaeda had placed on himself earlier, paying extra attention to his nipples since he knew that they were a particularly sensitive place for him.

Komaeda started moaning his name right about the time Hinata began sucking on them, nibbling on them every once in a while knowing full well that Komaeda liked it rough. His left hand travelled even further down to his half exposed cock before freeing it out into the open and giving it a few loose tugs. He smiled as he saw how Komaeda was now desperately grasping the couch’s fabric, clearly enjoying the attention he didn’t usually get from anyone but himself.

That wasn’t all Hinata had in mind though. After a few minutes of jerking Komaeda off he began lowering his fingers towards his true goal. It wasn’t long into their relationship that Hinata found out that Komaeda really enjoyed anal play. A  _ lot _ .

Lubricated with Komaeda’s own pre-cum, his fingers easily found their way inside his ass, effectively drawing a half moan half gasp from Komaeda’s mouth. Hinata’s own cock twitched at the reaction and he rewarded him with a particularly hard bite on his nipple, drawing an even louder cry from Komaeda.

If Komaeda thought Hinata wasn’t getting anything from this, he sure as hell was damn wrong.

His fingers worked themselves in and out of Komaeda’s ass mercilessly, curling up against the spot where Hinata knew that Komaeda felt it the most. “A-Ah! Fuck! Hinata-kun, right there!” He whined, and Hinata’s own erection gave a twitch of approval at how verbal Komaeda was, that was still one of his favorite parts about him. Also another thing he didn’t take long to find out right after they started dating. He’d always liked how soothing and nice his voice was, and hearing that same voice become an absolute wreck did more for him than he cared to admit.

It only took a couple more minutes of Hinata sucking on his chest and his fingers caressing his prostate before Komaeda finally reached his peak, shooting strings of cum as Hinata eagerly quickened his movements to help him ride his high for as long as possible.

Satisfied for now, Hinata withdrew his fingers and scuttled up to place one more kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, enjoying the way Komaeda gasped into it, still not fully recovered from his own orgasm.

“Told ya I’d take good care of you.”


End file.
